


Heaven On Earth

by randomreader205



Series: With You I'm Unstoppable [3]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Allie Pressman (The Society), F/M, Fluff, Harry Bingham (The Society), Harry and Allie, cuddly and soft vibes, hallie breakfast date, quick fluffy happy ending prompt because i know we all need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreader205/pseuds/randomreader205
Summary: Harry and Allie go out for breakfast before the town wakes up.





	Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted something. I'm currently kind of stuck with My Light In The Darkness, so I figured I'll just work on my short stories for a while. And everyone can use a little soft HarryxAllie in their lives, am I right? 
> 
> Posted this one on my Tumblr too, with some cool aesthetics made by @the-society-netflix! Come join in on the fun! You can find me as @thesocietystan.

** Heaven On Earth **

 

Allie loved mornings like this. Mornings where it was just her, her boyfriend and a sun that was starting to rise at her favorite spot in town. They’d come here as often as they could, to enjoy a good cup of tea and take in the sleepy town before everyone started their day.  
  
She could smell Harry’s cologne from the sweater that was falling loosely on her petite frame. She brought the sleeve to her nose and inhaled his signature scent of sandalwood. She was immediately taken back to the countless mornings they had like these, where they woke up with their limbs tangled up in each other.  
  
Her head laying on his chest and him playing with her hair absentmindedly while kissing the top of her head every now and then. Mornings where they felt like they had all the time in the world. Where no one mattered but them, burried underneath the blankets in their cozy loft.  
  
Allie could still remember the days where everything wasn’t this peaceful. The day every teen of West Ham was transported to this other world. The day her sister died and left this power in her hands that came not long after that.  
  
The uncertain period of the elections where she doubted if people even wanted her in power, with Campbell trying to convince them otherwise.  
  
Turns out he didn’t stand a chance without Harry, who decided to align with Allie instead and took the Guard right with him.  
  
The Committee on Going Home was still working really hard to find an explanation and solution for their predicament back then. Unfortunately to no avail.  
  
But Allie remained positive despite this setback, encouraging the people to do better. Better than their parents. Better than the versions of themselves in High School.  
  
And that’s how they ended up here. Three years into their established society, with everybody contributing equally and genuinely enjoying it too. They’ve come a long way, which gave her a tremendous sense of awe and pride.  
  
She got pulled back into the present by Harry who took her hand, which was holding her cup, and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly.  
  
She smiled looking at the boy in front of her. With his hair still messy and a sleepy look on his face, making him a different kind of handsome. In this moment she knew that even if she lost everything, she would still be perfectly content. Because she had him.  
  
And maybe she would lose it all one day. But for now they talked about their plans and goals before tackling the day together as the mayors of New Ham.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
